


Uh Oh

by peterpatters



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Alex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Multi, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Reggie, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpatters/pseuds/peterpatters
Summary: Alex didn’t say anything and just continued to glare daggers at him, and if looks could kill - well, Luke would be in trouble. The guitarist opened his mouth to speak again, his smile wavering slightly, but was cut off by Alex holding up a hand.“I leave you two alone for, what, three hours and you can’t control yourselves?”or, Alex punishes Luke and Reggie
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Uh Oh

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda part two of Some Fun but you don't have to read that to understand what's happening.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy more dom!Alex and sub!Luke and Reggie :)

"Hey, wanna fuck him?" Luke had the audacity to have that dumb smirk painted across his lips. "Got him nice and prepped for you."

Alex didn’t say anything and just continued to glare daggers at him, and if looks could kill - well, Luke would be in trouble. The guitarist opened his mouth to speak again, his smile wavering slightly, but was cut off by Alex holding up a hand.

“I leave you two alone for, what, three hours and you can’t control yourselves?” Alex’s eyes narrowed. Luke just shrugged, the movement carrying through the rest of his arm and causing Reggie to moan at the pulling sensation. “Luke, fingers out. Now.”

“It’s Luke’s fault!” Reggie started, bottom lip quivering, a whine escaping his mouth as Luke removed his fingers. “He was teasing me!”

“I was not!”

“ _ Reggie _ ,” Alex said in a stern voice, a warning, as he stepped closer to the couch the two were sitting on.

“I’m sorry! Please don’t punish me.” Reggie looked down to his hands, fidgeting with the ring on his right hand. And in a voice barely audible, he added, “I’m good.”

Alex closed the remaining distance between them, cupping Reggie’s cheek with his hand gently, waiting until Reggie looked up at him to speak. “You broke the rules, baby. You know what happens.”

“B-but-”

“ _ Reggie _ .”

“Bad boys get punished,” Reggie said, defeated.

“Good.” Alex smiled at him before turning his attention to Luke, who had that stupid smirk back on his face. “Oh no. You get punished, too.”

The smirk was quickly turned into a pout.

“I didn’t even come, though.” Luke huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest, and Alex had to admit that he looked kind of adorable.

“Still broke the rules. Now, c’mon,” Alex waved his hand to motion for Luke to get up. “Go sit on the stool and  _ don’t move _ , got it?”

When it came to punishing Luke, Alex learned, it was best to simply ignore him, make him feel left out. Luke acted out for attention, so giving that to him would defeat the purpose. Alex would have him sit somewhere and he wasn’t allowed to touch himself or talk, only allowed to look at whatever was about to unfold in front of him. And for what he did now? Alex had quite the show for him to watch.

“Yessir,” Luke did a mock salute, earning a sharp glare from Alex. He moved to the stool that was in the corner of the studio, placing his hands underneath his thighs. Luke knew the rules.

“Reggie, take your pants off.” Reggie stayed sitting on the couch as he shimmied out of his jeans, letting them fall to the ground. “Do you want to keep the rest of your clothes on?”

“Please.” He looked close to tears, his eyes watery and his bottom lip between his teeth. Alex leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“I’m not mad at you, baby. But you need to learn to follow rules, okay?” Reggie nodded. “Words, Reggie. Use your words.”

“Okay,” he whispered.

“Good.” Alex moved to sit on the couch, his back straight and feet flat against the ground. “Lay across my lap, baby.” Reggie obliged, and Alex rubbed small circles on the round of his ass with his right hand, his left hand holding Reggie and keeping him from moving.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" Alex asked, voice soft. He needed to make sure Reggie knew he wasn't being punished for no reason.

"I-I came without you." Reggie mumbled. He had his hand around Alex's ankle, holding onto it to help keep him grounded. Alex hummed, urging him to continue. "Without your permission."

"Good."

Punishing Reggie was entirely different than Luke. If Alex were to ignore Reggie, he would start spiralling and would eventually have a breakdown or, even worse, become distant. Reggie  _ needed _ attention. He needed the physical and emotional assurance that he was loved, which is why words - specifically, praise - worked so well on him. But, Alex had to punish bad behavior, not just reward him when he was good, and spanking was one of the best ways to do that.

Swiftly, Alex lifted his hand and brought it back down, a loud smack rang around the quiet room. Reggie let out a cry at the sudden movement and tightened his grip on Alex, clamping his mouth shut when the next spank came. Alex didn’t want to  _ hurt _ him - just teach him that his behavior was bad - so he avoided Reggie’s upper thighs and his still sensitive hole, focusing his hits on the meat of Reggie’s ass. The bassist’s cheeks were quickly becoming a bright shade of red with each spank. Alex saw movement out of the corner of his eye and glanced up to see Luke shifting on his hands, not breaking any rules -  _ yet _ .

“‘m sorry,” Reggie cried, between smacks, voice broken.

“I know, baby. But you were bad.” Another spank. “And bad boys get punished.”

Alex administered a few more spanks, thoroughly covering Reggie’s ass in red handprints, before giving one last hit. 

“You can get up now, Reg.”

Reggie moved to sit up, and Alex opened his arms in a silent invitation. The bassist scrambled forward, easily falling into his embrace and snuggling close to him. Alex wiped away the tears that were still unshed, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Reggie’s eye, earning a small giggle from the boy. He picked Reggie up and pulled him onto his lap again, letting Reggie bury his face in the crook of his neck. 

“You did so amazing, baby. You’re so good.” Reggie’s face flushed a deep red with the praise, his lips turning upward in a smile.

Luke shifted again, getting up from the stool and shaking his hands to try to get feeling back into them. He froze, however, when Alex glared at him.

“Did I  _ say _ you could move?” Luke’s eyes went wide and he shook his head, slowly moving back down to sit. Well, this was new. Alex’s gaze softened as he turned to look at Reggie. “You took your punishment so well, Reg. Do you want to be rewarded?” The boy picked his head up from where it was resting, nodding enthusiastically. “Okay,” Alex laughed lightly. “Up and strip.”

Reggie lifted himself off of Alex’s lap, moving to the side to allow Alex the room to wriggle his sweatpants and underwear down his thighs. The bassist shrugged off his leather jacket and lifted the tank top he was wearing over his head, throwing it to the side. Alex lifted his hand to Reggie’s mouth, saying a simple “spit” command, which Reggie obeyed immediately. He wrapped his hand around the shaft of his cock, his thumb spreading the precum that had gathered at the head. He stroked his length a half dozen times, twisting slightly on the upstroke.

“C’mere.” Alex motioned with his head and Reggie straddled his lap. “Turn around.” The bassist moved so his back was to Alex’s chest, sitting on his knees. “Good boy.”

The blond held onto Reggie’s waist with one hand as he inched himself slowly into Reggie’s already stretched hole. Reggie whined from the feeling of being filled - Alex was  _ big _ \- and from the sting of his raw ass. He bit back a cry as he was fully seated on Alex, trying to relax to get adjusted.

“You’re doing so great, babe. So good for me.” Alex whispered into Reggie’s neck, placing wet kisses behind his ear. “Move when you’re ready.”

Reggie nodded slightly, waiting another moment before lifting himself up on his knees and sliding back down. Alex moved his hands to hold onto Reggie’s hips, his fingers splayed across the warm, smooth skin. The smaller boy moaned as he worked himself up and down Alex’s dick, slowly building a rhythm. The sound of skin hitting skin as Alex started thrusting up in time with Reggie and the noises of pleasure that left both of their mouths filled the room. Reggie threw his head back against Alex’s shoulder, his eyes screwed shut and cheeks a deep red.

Luke couldn’t help himself anymore. His dick was straining against his jeans, and watching Reggie get thoroughly wrecked was not helping. He carefully moved one of his hands to his lap, eyes on Alex’s face to make sure he wasn’t looking at him. Luke barely even squeezed at the bulge before he heard Alex, who still had his focus on the boy in his lap.

“ _ Luke _ .” He said in a warning, voice rough and low. The guitarist stopped his movements and whined, he needed to relieve some of the pressure, needed to do  _ something _ . “C’mere and get on the ground.” Alex thrusted deep into Reggie, causing the boy to let out a strangled moan. Luke hurriedly got up and did as he was told, kneeling in front of them, and watched Alex’s cock slide in and out of Reggie. He could swear he was salivating, but honestly, he didn’t care. Alex nudged his shoe against Luke’s leg, drawing him out of his stupor. “Turn around and sit.”

Luke’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he listened nonetheless, sitting with his legs crossed. The drummer smiled as he dug his heel into Luke’s lap, the boy gasping at the rough action. It’s not nearly enough stimulation to make him come, but it felt good and after being ignored for so long, Luke might actually cry if Alex were to stop.

And thankfully he didn’t. Alex timed the thrusts of his hips and the movement of his foot. Reggie was a moaning mess above Luke, his lips parted in a small “o” and perfectly styled hair mussed up and in his face. With each thrust, Alex’s grip on his hips was getting tighter, fingers beginning to leave bruises, and Reggie was becoming louder, as Alex pressed into his prostate repeatedly.

“Shit,  _ fuck _ , Alex,” Reggie whined. “I’m gonna come.” Alex ground his heel sharply into Luke before moving, pulling out of Reggie - which caused the smaller boy to whimper at the loss - and laying him on his back. Alex positioned himself back to Reggie’s hole before slamming in again, and Luke turned to watch, his eyes focusing on the bassist’s face.

Reggie cursed again as Alex pounded into him, scratching down Alex’s arms as he tried to find purchase. Alex placed a rough kiss on the boy’s mouth, swallowing any moans that left his lips.

“Come, baby,” Alex whispered as they broke apart. And Reggie did, come shooting out of his dick, painting his abdomen in white as Alex fucked him through his orgasm. Reggie’s hole tightened as he climaxed, and that pushed Alex over the edge, as well. The blond slowed his thrusts as they both came down from their high.

Alex moved his hands to Reggie’s ass, the smaller boy wincing from the sting, and spread his cheeks as he pulled out, watching the way his come dribbled out of him and onto the couch.

“Look at that, Luke,” Alex’s voice was husky and it sent a shiver down Luke’s spine. “What a pretty sight.” He ran a finger through the growing puddle of come and pushed it back into Reggie’s hole. The boy whined at the overstimulation but he loved the attention Alex was giving him. He pulled his finger out with a satisfying  _ pop _ and got up from the couch, stepping over Luke.

Luke watched as he disappeared into the bathroom for a moment, reemerging with a washcloth in hand, before coming back and cleaning Reggie and himself off. He kissed Reggie’s mouth, smiling as Reggie lazily kissed back.

“What do you think, Reg?” Alex asked as he broke the kiss. “You think Luke learned his lesson?” The blond turned his head back to look at Luke, as Reggie just hummed, not moving from his spot. Alex laughed lightly as he stood in front of Luke. “Up.”

Luke obeyed and Alex wrapped a hand around the back of Luke’s neck, pulling him forward into a hungry kiss. Alex bit at his bottom lip, earning a small gasp from Luke, and he used that opportunity to slide his tongue into Luke’s mouth. He slid his other hand down Luke’s chest, stopping at his waistband as he felt Luke hold his breath. Alex unbuttoned his jeans and snaked his hand in Luke’s underwear to grip at him. He quickly started a rough pace, and Luke broke the kiss to rest his forehead against Alex’s shoulder, breathing unevenly, as Alex stroked his cock. Alex twisted on the upstroke harshly and Luke came onto his hand. He continued to jack him off him through his climax, milking every last drop of come out.

“Good boy.”

Alex placed a soft kiss on the side of Luke’s head before reaching for the washcloth and wiping the mess away. He tossed the dirty piece of fabric to the ground unceremoniously and patted at Reggie’s legs to get him to move. The boy groaned but eventually shifted, allowing Alex to pull Luke down with him, the three of them settling into the old leather. Reggie snuggled into Alex’s side, his head resting on his shoulder, as he fought to keep his eyes open.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Alex asked as he brought out the blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch, laying it over their laps. Reggie perked up, energy suddenly entering his body.

“I swear, Reg, if you suggest  _ Star Wars _ ...,” Luke started.

“What! It’s a good movie!”

“Yeah, but we literally watched it the other day.”

“Okay, okay,” Alex laughed softly. “What if we watch  _ Indiana Jones _ ? Reggie gets to see Harrison Ford and Luke, you get high stakes action.” He turned his head to look at each of them as he talked.

“Oooh!” Reggie leaned forward, over Alex, to turn his puppy dog eyes on Luke. “Please, Luke? Pleeeeease?”

Luke rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he had a fond smile on his face.

“Yeah, okay, you  _ dork _ .”

“Then it’s settled.” Alex got up to put the movie in and turn the TV on, before sitting back down between his boys. He placed his arms around them, pulling them in close. They both settled into his side, Reggie trying to tuck himself impossibly closer and Luke casually leaning against him. Alex presses a kiss to both of their heads as the opening scene starts playing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos or a comment! It encourages me to write more!
> 
> \- V


End file.
